Wild Force: Inauguration and Other Stories
by NITRO PSYCHO
Summary: It's finally time for the Wild Force to become the new guardians. What could happen? With Blaze not liking the fact that he has to wear a tux... or boredom... pretty much anything.
1. Inauguration

**What up, peoplezez**

**I decided to make Blaze and his friends becoming the new guardians separate from the next story so I don't have to worry about doing it later, hence this one-shot**

**I do not own Spyro or the characters; I do own my O/Cs and the story**

**Enjoy**

The day had finally arrived. After three months of torturous planning, the Wild Force was finally going to accept the Guardianship from their predecessors, with Spyro and Cynder becoming "viziers" for the group. Everyone from Warfang, Tall Plains, Munitions Forge, and Avalar was turning up for the event. Even Ignitus had come over from the White Isle, which apparently was important because the previous Guardians had to formally pass down the mantle. Everyone was excited about the event. Everyone, that is, except Blaze.

For most of the week leading up to the event, Blaze had been on somewhat of an automatic running pace, pranking people with more intensity and helping set up Warfang for the ceremony. All that changed two days ago when Ignitus, who had arrived the day before to the immense joy and happiness of Spyro and Cynder, had told the group that, because they were only half-dragon, they would have to get formal attire, something that didn't bode well with Blaze's flashy wardrobe. Now that the day had finally arrived, Blaze was feeling much worse.

"Okay, elephant in the room," Blaze said as Hunter was helping him get his tux, black with a bright orange vest, on for the big event. "I feel so uncomfortable, dude".

"Don't worry," Hunter said. "You've handle events like the Inauguration ceremony several times before".

"Not that," Blaze snapped. "The tux. I think this is the first time I've even worn a tux in at least twelve years. And quite honestly, it's humiliating just to be in one".

"Blaze, I know this whole tuxedo thing isn't your thing, but just grin and try to bear it," Hunter said. "It's only going to be for a couple of hours".

Blaze sighed as he placed the coup links on the sleeves before putting the jacket on. A knock on the door came as he finished getting everything on.

"Come in," Blaze said.

The door opened and Rumble came in wearing a white tux with a brown vest.

"The Inauguration starts in thirty minutes," he said.

Blaze wasn't even paying attention. He was too busy staring at his friend's tux.

"I give it an hour and a half and you're gonna be dirt bag filthy, Rumble," Blaze laughed.

Rumble just gave a small chuckle and led him to the others while Hunter headed for the center square. Jolt, who had obviously just come out of another failed to get Glacis to break up with Blaze, was wearing a banana yellow tux with a white bow tie.

"Hey Jolt," Blaze said. "Where's Glacis?"

"Right here hon." she said as she rounded the corner, followed by Spyro and Cynder

Blaze's jaw literally dropped when he saw Glacis. She was wearing a dress that was a kind of periwinkle blue. Her hair, normally curvy, seemed straighter, though it just look that way from the frost-like stuff in her hair. She seemed to be walking a little funny, possibly from the lack of twenty pound books she was usually carrying.

"You ok, dude," Jolt asked.

"Uh… yeah, yeah." Blaze said, coming out of his little trance.

The four of them the square once they finished getting ready. Ignitus and the other Guardians were already there. They got into their positions and waited for the ceremony to start.

"We are here today to celebrate the momentous occasion of the Inauguration of the Guardians," A mole called out to the audience.

The response was a roar of applause from the audience. The group stepped forward as the crowd settled down. Volteer was the first to step forward.

"Tyler Jones, codenamed Jolt, from this day forward you will be the guardian of electricity," Volteer announced.

Jolt bowed and stepped back as Terrador came forward.

"Angel Rodriguez, codenamed Rumble, you will henceforth be known as the guardian of earth," Terrador announced.

Rumble bowed as well as Terrador stepped back, giving room for Cyril.

"Taylor Johnson, codenamed Glacis, by tradition you are officially the guardian of ice," Cyril announced.

Glacis bowed also, leaving Blaze the only one left as Ignitus came forward.

"Casey Thompson, codenamed Blaze, you are hereby the guardian of fire and the new leader of the guardians," Ignitus announced.

The crowd cheered as Blaze gave a short bow. Everyone then made down way to the dining hall for the meal. The new guardians sat with the old ones, Spyro, and Cynder.

"What's wrong with Blaze?" Ignitus asked Rumble, noticing that Blaze was playing around with his salad, a bummed expression on his face.

"He's not exactly thrilled with the whole tux thing, dude," Rumble explained.

"Blaze, can't you at least pretend that you have a good mood tonight?" Ignitus asked.

"The only thing that's gonna put me in a mood is if I invite my brother." Blaze said, getting up from the table.

He then left the dining hall and returned several minutes later with a cardboard cutout of his 23 year old brother, setting it right next to Ignitus.

"Cheers to my bro," Blaze said.

Their dinner arrived minutes later. There wasn't really much to eat between them.

"Yo, this food is barely cooked, guys!" Blaze said, hoisting a slightly frozen chicken at the end of his fork.

"Well, your suit is barely appropriate." Jolt said, giving him a wink.

Blaze, taking the cue to take some sort of normalcy out of the event, grabbed a handful of peas and threw them straight at him.

"Hey, I thought we agreed there was going to be no trouble, Blaze," Ignitus said.

"Boy that is an ugly suit, Blaze," Rumble laughed.

Blaze grabbed the mashed potatoes and shoved them into Rumble's face. The crowd, taking what was going on as some sort of human custom, began throwing whatever food was within reach and started throwing it at each other. Within minutes, the whole dining hall was a mess.

"How did this happen, you guys?" Ignitus moaned. "All we wanted was a calm inauguration and no food fights".

"It always ends up in a food fight," Terrador said.

"I know," Cyril said. "The things they do to everybody else are worse than what they do to us".

"Well, at least we got to enjoy a nice meal for thirty minutes," Volteer said hopefully.

**Well, this was certainly funny**

**R&R plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


	2. Ski Slope

**What up peoplezez**

**I know it's a little early to be posting anything related to Christmas, but for me the Christmas season starts early simply because my birthday's like a month beforehand. Plus I need something to do while I figure out how to go on with Dragon's Soul, so that brings us to where we are now.**

**Enjoy**

The snow season had always been a big thing in the Dragon Realms. Once the snow started falling, everyone had gotten into the seasonal mood. In Warfang, only one thing came to mind when snow came around: the ice festival. Every inhabitant was either setting the city up for the festival or spending time with their families. Now that the war against Malefor and peace had returned, everyone was looking forward to having the festival back after who knows how long.

Everyone, that is, except for the former Guardians Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril.

Ever since they stepped down as Guardians, the old dragons had assumed that their human replacements, in particular Blaze, would stem the prank thing and be more focused on getting closer together to prepare for when the new Dragon Temple was complete. Unfortunately, they were only half right. While it was true that they were getting friendlier with each passing day, they had gotten bored over the fact that there was hardly anything to do while they waited for the Temple to be completed. This led to them helping Blaze prank people around Warfang on a regular basis, and since the house was meant to be Guardian only and they had to move out into new houses, they were unable to keep up with them. While the citizens dismissed their antics as a 'human thing', Terrador and the others couldn't help but wonder if they had something special planned for the festival.

When the day of the festival did arrive, they were mildly surprised that the new Guardians seemed to be towing the line for once. After a brief speech by Glacis to start the festival, which was customary for the ice Guardian to do, the four of them went off somewhere and haven't been heard from since. This suited Terrador and the others just fine as they made their way through the festival, greeting citizens and taking in what the festival had to offer.

"I say, this is a nice change of pace chaps," Cyril said.

"I agree," Volteer said. "It's nice to have a calm, peaceful serene…"

"We get the point Volteer," Terrador said. "It's good that Blaze and his friends are not doing one of their pranks and just doing something constructive around the city for once".

"Who's doing something around the city?" a voice asked behind them.

Turning around, Terrador and the others saw Sparx was floating right behind them. He was carrying a beverage in one hand and had a confused look on his face.

"Oh, hello Sparx," Terrador said. "We were just taking in the fact that Blaze and his friends have yet to do any sort of prank today".

"Whoa, whoa, wait, the big bad Blaze and his friends are yet to pull some sort of prank today?" Sparx asked.

"Yes, that's right," Terrador said.

...

...

"OK, I've been here fifteen seconds and I find that really odd," Sparx said.

"What do you mean?" Cyril asked. "You of all people said it would be nice if Blaze would tone down the pranks a little bit".

"Yeah but I just don't see it happening like this," Sparx said. "I know Blaze and there's no way he'd willingly stop pranking people out of the blue like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a festival to try and enjoy".

With that, Sparx flew past on his way to enjoy more of the festival, leaving Terrador and the others to ponder what the dragonfly had said. Despite his usual narcissistic attitude, Sparx did have a point. There was no way Blaze would just stop doing all of his pranks without letting someone know first. Now that they've had time to digest this, the dragons realized they could be planning something after all.

Worried, the dragons proceeded to check every inch of the city to find the new Guardians. They decided to start with their houses simply because they were the few places that the humans would hang out most often at. While the Terrador, Volteer, and Guardian houses didn't turn up anything remotely prank worthy, it was Cyril's house that garnered their attention. An assortment of cheetahs, moles, and small dragons were lined up outside the slightly opened front door. Managing to make their way through the crowd and inside, they saw something completely shocking: the main staircase had been completely covered in snow and Jolt was standing on the ledge, skis in tow, while the others were standing on the sidelines.

"What are you doing?" all three of them asked at the same time.

"We're skiing," Blaze called down.

"This is my house," Cyril said. "How can you guys do something like this?"

"Because we can," Blaze said. "Jolt".

"Yeah?" Jolt asked.

"Give us a ten," Blaze said.

Before the dragons could stop him, Jolt jumped off the ledge and onto the slope. He didn't manage to stick the landing too well so he ended up crashing through the front door and into the crowd standing outside it. Somehow, he managed to right himself up in no time at all before turning his attention to the crowd.

"Who wants to hit the slope?" he said.

This got a raucous cheer from the crowd as they went inside to try the slope. Blaze, Glacis, and Rumble began shelling out skies, snowboards, and sleighs to their 'customers' once Jolt got back up while Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer, after nearly half an hour trying to get everyone to leave, gave up and just stuck around to make sure things didn't get out of control. The idea quickly turned into a new thing for the festival as more people began making their way over to try the ramp as time went on. Eventually, their antics got the attention of Spyro and Cynder, who were alerted to what was going on when Sparx told them there was something interesting going on at Cyril's house.

"What's going on?" Spyro asked.

"Blaze and his friends made some sort of slope out of my staircase," Cyril said. "Somehow their prank turned into a new event for the festival".

"Hmm... sounds fun," Cynder said. "I think I might want to try this".

"Oh, not you too," Cyril said.

However, given the hype that the makeshift slope had accumulated, there was nothing Cyril could do to stop it. So Cynder, with Spyro in tow after taking a few minutes to get him to share a sleigh with her, made her way up to take their turn.

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" Glacis asked.

"Oh course," Spyro said. "The whole point of this festival was so people can have fun".

"All right, let's give it a whirl then," Rumble said.

With a shove, Glacis and Rumble pushed the two dragons off for their ride. Unfortunately they forgot that Blaze had rode with a younger dragon because she was too scared to go it alone so they ended up plowing into him on the way down.

"Are you all right Blaze?" Terrador asked.

"Ugh, I think so." Blaze said as he readjusted the sunglasses he was wearing.

"How can you still have your glasses on?" Cynder gawked.

"Because... I get paid to do it," Blaze laughed. "I'm a professional".

This got some major laughs out of the crowd. Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril rolled their eyes and left the house, intending on salvaging as much of the remaining time of the festival as they could.

**Well, this certainly was fun**

**R&R, plz**

**NITRO PSYCHO OUT!**


End file.
